


A Knitted Narnia

by Em3kitty



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Knitting, On Hold, Snippet, WIP, on hold until futher notice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em3kitty/pseuds/Em3kitty
Summary: An idea struck and I got half a chapter out, about a year or two ago. I made a cover and it's gonna be here until I decide to continue.





	A Knitted Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> A year or two ago this was an idea I had. Whether I continue with it or not I am unsure, but I like all my fics in one place. Please comment if you'd like more.

* * *

Four siblings watched as a girl, no older then the eldest of them, slipped inside the carriage with them and sat on the seat, closest to the door. She was carrying a rather plain case in her hand, much like their own, which she had placed in the storage compartment above her head, and slung across her body was a woollen bag, the size of fishbowl, sealed tight and bulging with its contents. 

The girl was quite tall for her age, her long, dirty blonde hair pulled back into a braid ran down her back to the middle of her back, and her blue eyes, flecked with green and gold, darted around nervously. The poor girl didn't seem quite comfortable in her own skin, her clothing hung off her, a few sizes too large and rather tattered, but quite clearly repaired with the greatest of care, and she sat hunched over, as if to make herself that much smaller. Her face was long, but still quite rounded and if she were to smile, a dimple would be quite clear on her left cheek. Her nose was a little on the large side, but still proportionate to her face, curved and slightly turned up at the end. Her lips were rather thin and the bottom one was raw from constant chewing, clearly a nervous habit. 

As if out of habit, her right leg was drawn up underneath her as she sat in the seat, her left sitting at an odd angle, her knee bent inwards as a result of her leaning into the corner of the carriage, like a small animal corned by its prey. But in this case the small creature was a young girl, and the prey was nothing more than four curious siblings, all leaving London to an unknown destination, somewhere in the countryside, away from the dangers of the bombings in the city. 

The second youngest of the four siblings, a boy by the name of Edmund, turned away, disinterested in the newcomer not long after she entered, choosing instead to stare out the window, thinking of who knows what. The second eldest, a girl by the name of Susan, went back to her book, not long after Edmund glanced away, as if to be polite, because it certainly wasn't polite to stare. The eldest, a boy named Peter, absentmindedly played with his youngest sisters braids, as she was curled up against his side. The said youngest, a girl named Lucy, kept staring at the tall girl, her head tilted to one side slightly as if to try and solve a puzzle.

"What's in your bag?"

The silence was soon broken by Lucy's question to the tall girl. Said girl's eyes snapped to the youngest, and widened comically, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Slowly, she opened the bag to reveal balls and balls of wool of so many varying colours, reds, blues, greens, purples, stood out and nestled in the middle was a ball of thick, beige wool with two knitting needles sticking out of it. Gently, as if picking up a babe, the girl reached in and pulled out the beige wool with the needles, but it wasn't just the needles and ball of wool that came out, attached to one of the needles was a long, thick, beautiful scarf with crisscrossing patterns along the length of it. The little gasp of delight and a gentle clap of hands from Lucy drew Susan's attention back to the girl and away from her book. A wide, wonder-filled smile grew on Susan's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want more.


End file.
